


Harry Potter: Made For Each Other Cover

by Levinson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6539233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levinson/pseuds/Levinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius Malfoy is saved from the Dementor's Kiss by Harry Potter. Why? Harry Potter is his mate! Now they have to navigate their way through a relationship while also trying to help each other pick up the pieces of their slightly broken lives, facing the public, their friends and family, as well as themselves in the process, until they discover exactly why they are made for each other. Veela story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Made For Each Other

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IBegToDreamAndDiffer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IBegToDreamAndDiffer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Harry Potter: Made For Each Other](https://archiveofourown.org/works/384316) by [IBegToDreamAndDiffer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IBegToDreamAndDiffer/pseuds/IBegToDreamAndDiffer). 



> Such a fantastic piece of work/ story by IBegToDreamAndDiffer...
> 
> I LOVE this story sooooooo much.....
> 
> Please feel inspired by this cover/ gift and maybe think about posting/ starting the sequel?  
> PRETTY PLEASE!!!!!!

[](http://s1379.photobucket.com/user/jaysonlevinson/media/Online%20Fiction%20Covers/Made%20For%20Each%20Other_zpsnargbupv.jpg.html)


	2. Draco, George and Fred's Story Cover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a cover for the ficlet for Draco, George and Fred's Story.  
> (Once it has a title I'll change it on here and update the picture)
> 
> I hope it inspires...   
> Please write it soon IBegToDreamAndDiffer

[](http://s1379.photobucket.com/user/jaysonlevinson/media/Online%20Fiction%20Covers/Draco%20George%20and%20Freds%20Story_zps3fhwiebe.jpg.html)


	3. Sirius, Remus & Severus's Story Cover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a cover for the ficlet for Sirius, Remus & Severus's Story.  
> (Once it has a title I'll change it on here and update the picture)
> 
> I hope it inspires...  
> Please write it soon IBegToDreamAndDiffer

[](http://s1379.photobucket.com/user/jaysonlevinson/media/Online%20Fiction%20Covers/Sirius%20Remus%20amp%20Severuss%20Story%202_zpsgie5djne.jpg.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Own no rights to any of the images used or parts of them.  
> This cover is simply done for fun and love of the story as visual aid and easy cover for e-readers.
> 
> No money has been made from this.
> 
> All credit owned by the original owners of the images or parts there of.


End file.
